


Demonology

by Blah_Error



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blind Character, Blind Eren Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, Child Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Demon Armin Arlert, Demon Eren Yeager, Demon Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demon Mikasa Ackerman, Demons, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Goth Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Human Experimentation, Innocent Eren Yeager, Kidnapping, Multi, Pervert Erwin Smith, Sick Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Torture, demon characters, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blah_Error/pseuds/Blah_Error
Summary: [REWRITE]Yeah this happened.Eren is a one of a kind mixed demon who has to have protection 24/7. His father saves a new guardian who finds a way to annoy the kind child as they are stuck together. Levi doesn't understand what's so special about the boy and why everyone in the household seems to see him as some god.  As the two hang out more they start to become good friends causing other to be naive about their relationship. Especially Erwin who has a big interest on Eren.





	1. Prologue

In the small town of O'harrist there was a famous center the Okkulte Scientific Research Center or O.S.R.C to be exact.

The OSRC was a center made to research the paranormal and abnormal of everyday life, and what use they may have to us.

In the center, there were two lead scientists. Mr. Smith and Grisha Yeager. Mr. Smith is the founder and second lead scientist of the whole facility. Grisha is the lead scientist of all experiments and research conducted in the lab.

Mr.Smith is in charge of the smaller research looking for the abnormal habitats, helping new recruits with learning the basics, and helping to find any demons to be tested on.

Grisha was the main man in charge of doing exams on demons, disfigured animals, finding cures for normal human diseases, etc.

Mr.Smith and Grisha had a falling out over one experiment after Grisha fell in love with the experiment. The experiment known as Succubus-Cv. Mr. Smith saw this coming after all the time Grisha had spent with it alone and failed to wear protective gear when around it out of containment. It was very attractive and used its advantage to get what it wanted. 

Grisha helped her escape and earned true affection from the succubus and made a life with her making a home in the woods, give her a human name, and help her fit in. Mr. Smith fired him for his shameful actions against the center. Although this wasn't Grisha's first time doing this back home he had a terrible secret in his basement. He had many stolen experiments at home he only showed to his now wife Carla.

-Experiment Arlert

-Experiment Ackerman

Those were just two of many he took from the center. He had taken in a daughter from the town streets giving her the name Hanji and taught her how to care for the growing demons and such, making her overly obsessed with the creatures just as he was.

Grisha was about to go back to the facility out of Carla's and Hanji's pleas, but failed holding a grudge against his partner and his true motives.

Soon Grisha and Carla were surprised with a pregnancy. They were more worried that it'd come out like its mother and want to kill and abuse people than if it's going to come out a healthy baby boy or girl.

However, they were lucky enough to be given a baby boy who came out normal, well it seemed that way. He didn't seem odd and didn't show any type of murderous intent towards his father. He did, however, show signs of blindness as he got more older; he couldn’t see color or make out people’s figure.

Grisha decided to keep Eren a secret from everyone raising the two other experiments (+4) to be his guardians just in case. He knew if it ever got out his old partner would want Eren and make his life a living hell experimenting on him day and night just like he did with Carla.

He now works as a doctor raising his child on his own. He tests his subjects daily, especially Eren. He has people saving test subjects from his old center and bringing them to him to help them keep Eren safe and keep their kinds safe from Erwin.

This is how he was bestowed the black winged raven or better known as Experiment Achtung……

 

Erwin’s prized work of art.


	2. Recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demon Fact Of The Chapter: Many demons have a type of influence with their voice, therefore they were given the ability to speak telepathically to restrain from using the gift when not needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is 15 in the story while his guards are actually younger, but take on the ages as +19

-5 Years Ago-  
Eren sat quietly at the small kitchen table staring down at his dirty hands. He can still hear the yelling from outside the hurtful things people were saying made him uneasy.

"You monster"

"You freak"

"Your families a bunch of demonic creeps."

"You Yeager's need to burn!"

'Eren.' His head snapped up looking at his mother as she sat across him with a first aid kit between her hands. 'Don't look so worried...I'm not mad.' He stared at his mother's unmoving lips. She always spoke through the mind her voice has never actually slipped from her lips and it made Eren only question what his friends and the town always said.

"Sorry...they were saying mean things again...-about us." She gave a small smile before starting to clean up his small hands, 'don't listen to them Eren they have no idea what's real and what's fake.' Eren's pale lagoon colored eyes widen as he stared up at her searching for her face," a-are we fake?"

His mother shook her head,' no we are the realist people to ever exist, okay?' Eren nodded smiling once again in relief feeling the cold clammy lips he adored against his warm hand,' there.' He giggled," thanks mommy!" She smiled wider enjoying the high-pitched sound of her baby boy.

The loving moment didn't last long feeling the air turn humid, "MICKIE, ARMIN!"

He stared at a wall smiling brightly making his mother sigh in disbelief her child was just too precious.

Mikasa walked inside the kitchen with Armin ignoring Eren. They both had dishearten looks plastered on their faces," Miss. It's time for the evening tests." She sighed alerting Eren to turn back around," tests?". Eren stared blankly waiting for guidance and attention; an answer wasn't spoken his question was left unheard. "Come on Ren let's nap?" He felt the cold touch of his protector, Armin, on his back. He instantly raised up his arms letting Armin carry him to his room outside of the house in the backyard. He wanted his mother to carry him out for once though she seemed bothered today.

 

Right when they stepped outside into the oxygenated air he felt his chest tighten making him cough and wheeze," A-armin." Armin cringed his eyes watering seeing Eren suffer. "It's okay Ren we'll be in your safe zone soon hold tight." Eren wheezed failing to grasp the situation and starting to cry for help. He thought this was torture for thinking of his mom and not Armin. He always thought this was what he received for having wandering thoughts.

Mikasa and Carla watched from the window silently watching Eren struggle to breath. "You are really going through with this?" Carla smiled, 'for my Eren.' Mikasa smiled slightly enjoying the answer and watched as Armin closed the shed door quickly.

Eren grasped onto Armin now loudly crying as he got air in his system, "ARWEEEN M-M-MEAN." Armin started to sob hugging Eren," I'm sorry Renny. Forgive me I failed again to keep you breathing the whole time."

'You'll be better soon baby, night Eren Mommy Loves you .'

-Present Time-

Eren sat up from his bed blinking dazed by the abrupt memory. "Again.."

"What's again?" He jumped slightly looking over to see Jean, 3rd protector, sitting on a chair watching Eren. "What are you doing here?" Jean leaned back his golden eyes glistening in the limited light," The master wanted me to observe your rate (heart rate) when sleeping." Eren sighed holding out his arm," needle."

Jean leaned forward removing the needle from his arm," right away brat." Eren glared his pale green eyes flashing a bright lavender making Jean smirk. "Kidding." He licked the blood from the needle before throwing it away. "You're disgusting..." Jean shrugged standing up his butler like suit filled with dust that fell from Eren's roof.

"You have a unique flavor and I'm not working for free." Eren stood up stretching his limbs, "do you love me?" Jean snorted running his hand through his blonde hair," you wish." Eren smiled slightly," you'd be lucky to have me as a wife." Jean smirked," oh yes because you can cook." Eren laughed, he didn't like Jean but he didn't hate him either Jean was the less robotic one of his protectors and he liked that.

"Anywho come on erm my lord? You got your dad waiting in the kitchen." Eren sighed taking his shirt off before grabbing his red and black long sleeve. Jean laughed," Freddy Kruger?"

"Yes, Sebastian" Jean huffed fixing his tie," it's uniform!" Eren finished changing his bottoms and placing on decent shoes, walking out with Jean who held out his arm to led Eren. Eren is now 15 and sure he was born blind, but after his mother's passing he acquired a rare gift. He can see the souls of demons. He still can't see his surroundings, but he knows how all his protectors look he is only able to see them clearly. Heck he still hasn't seen his own dad.

They walked into the kitchen Jean helping him by pulling out the chair and sitting him down across from his father. Eren loved breakfast with his dad, his dad did most of the talking, but he enjoyed it the smell of coffee and the talk of the abnormal. Something seemed off though. The air seems warmer today, Mikasa's mad.

Eren smiled," good morning dad." Grisha nodded," good morning Eren you look tired no sleep?" Eren shrugged," nothing big." Something definitely was off Eren couldn't feel Armin anywhere close. "Good how's your vision?" Eren made an annoyed face before making his eyes go a bright lavender color," still blind in both visions can't see you." He looked around seeing Jean standing away glaring at the door and a pissed off looking boy sitting next to his da-

"Who's that?" Eren spoke quietly his voice being one of someone that was ready to be attacked. "Ah so you finally noticed him this is Levi he is a new recruit." Eren looked at Levi again. Levi was now looking at him his eyes a steel blue showing danger, Eren liked his tattoo on his left eye it was fancy it almost resembled a dragon's body with its curves and black/green scales.

"Stare longer brat it'll get you one night." Eren blushed flustered by the remark. Grisha chuckled," he's a bit of a hot head he'll be your number 7 so I expect you to be nice and show him kindness Eren." Levi gave an annoyed clicking sound as he tapped his black painted nails on the table," I didn't want to be saved to watch a brat go through puberty."

Eren frowned standing up," I....no....not..Mi..Mikasa?!" He stumbled trying to feel his way out of the kitchen. " Eren don't." Eren was blushing madly of embarrassment this isn't what he signed up for he wanted to go back to his room. Jean walked over holding his hand out," Kid, chill."

Eren looked back at Levi to see a smirking face. He was enjoying his suffering!

-After getting Eren to calm down-

Eren sat in the living room staring at the marble floor as the black-haired boy sat across from him now staring at Eren. "S-so....where di-"

"Listen brat, no small chit chat no nothing let's get one thing straight you don't own me I'm not your new bitch, you want something you get it I'm only here till I get a human I.D and can leave." Eren bit his lip giving a nod embarrassed to say anything else.

"C-can I at least call for you if something happens?" Levi snorted," mhm yeah sure after you tried your other 6 bitches."

Eren sighed he was already hating this why couldn't Mikasa or Armin come save him.

He glanced up at Levi who was now chipping at his paint, and why did it have to be someone who looks like a hot girl.


	3. Cruel Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the new recruit Eren has suspicions on him already. He has a darker presence than the rest of his guards and already shows major hatred towards him. Has his dad really gone desperate with demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon fact of the chapter: demons have a bright aurora/essence ! The color of their outer spirit goes with what their main power or main feature. Powerful demons have the ability to manipulate it and use it as a weapon to either make a shadow double, choke, and give some of their power away. If a demon is born with a specific essence they are marked as weak and easily manipulated by stronger demons.

Eren sat swinging his legs as he stared at the black board or at least that what he thinks he is staring at. He was glad to be away from Levi he was close to crying when he was with him and not out of fear; Levi genuinely made him angry and upset. He sighed closing his eyes, he knew he couldn't complain his dad saved people like him all the time and he was just struggling.

"ERRRREN!" Eren cringed at the high-pitched yell making him open his eyes again letting them switch to a lavender color and saw no one like usual. He felt warm fingers pinch his cheeks," aw is the baby trying to test his vision out on good old Hanji!" Eren squirmed in his seat kicking his legs out trying to get free from the nutty lady. She finally released after he groaned in annoyance," aw already being a grumpy teenager." Eren scoffed looking down at the wooden desk," am not." Hanji smirked," when I was your age I already had adventures outside the world!" Eren felt his angry rise biting his lip," were you also a demon hated by the world?" Hanji fell silent before laughing," so science?"

He nodded diverting the eye contact still as she turned her lab coat hitting him slightly as she picked up the marker," oh let's talk about demons!!" Of course...

She pushed her brown locks behind her ears and her eyes squinted before putting on purple thick rimmed square glasses. "SO, THIS IS THE SOUL OF ARMIN!" Eren stared lost he couldn't see anything, of course, teaching was pointless but he went along with the act to keep Hanji happy. She loved teaching and spewing out details of demons and abnormal creatures. "Ah it's blue right Eren?" Eren nodded," yeah blue with a teal like glow...well that's what he said right?" Eren doesn't know colors other than what he saw from his protectors and other abnormal. She nodded drawing," yep! he has a watery core cause he's a water demon!" Hanji had a weird obsession with Armin, him and Mikasa those two were heat and water.

"Now let's draw Jean’s!" There was a knock at the door interrupting Hanji. Eren turned towards the door and saw him standing there with a black tank top on revealing his pale scarred skin, black leather jeans along with red converse. Levi leaned against the door shaking his newly cut hair. It looked nice actually an undercut style suited the brute," are you Hanji?" She smiled taking her glasses off," why yes, I am who might you be an escort?" Levi rolled his eyes," funny haven't heard that one before, no I'm Levi the old man's calling." Levi's eyes slowly moved to Eren meeting them as usual a small smirk planting on his face. Eren looked away glaring at himself for staring. Levi looked 10x hotter with that undercut hair cut Eren didn't even know that tattoo was actually a snake going from his left eye to the side of his head and down the back of his neck probably following the spin.

"Oh, thank you Levi we’ll pick this up later 'kay Eren call for Armin!" She ran out jogging to the room’s door. Eren stayed quiet playing with his fingers. Levi scoffed a bit keeping his place at the door," go on brat call for the blonde mushroom." Eren's head shot up," y-you met him?" He nodded giving an annoyed look," he is cold and annoying he worries." Eren looked down upset he liked Armin.

Levi walked over sitting in the empty desk next to Eren," so this is what you do why don't you just go to regular school with regular kids you're 15 you can control your own demonic power." Eren stayed silent keeping his eyes down to his fingers. His breathing was quickening the space next to him was filling with the color black, was this Levi's inside? Levi saw him start to shake standing up," don't stare at something you aren't ready for kid."

Eren glared clenching his fist,".....I can't go to school. I always end up hurting people and people always end up hurting me." Levi sat back down the dark smoke fading from Eren's vision," you punk on humans? I get that I did to." Eren shook his head," no I never I like people I'm people." Levi smirked,"mhm." Eren was now the one to stand up facing forward," can you just go!" Levi sighed," wish but can't I have to take care of you, so sit." Eren grimaced," I want to go to my room." Levi shrugged," nope." Eren frowned," why are you so disobedient!" Levi looked at his nails making sure they were painted well," I was raised to whoop shitty brats."

"Well I was raised to fucken go to my room!" Levi stood up the dark smoke thickening around Eren," say again brat use that language with me once more." Eren gasped the smog entering his mouth choking him as he hesitated to say an apology, "s-sorry L-lev-vi." Levi watched as tears rolled down Eren's face his heart beating as Eren's pale green eyes made contact with his blue eyes. He dropped Eren in the chair kneeling by him," hey...sorry I went too far there." Eren was shaking his brain hurting and his lungs working at a low pace. His mind was blanking out, "I-it's c...coo-" His vision darkened stopping him from finishing his words. "EREN!"

Eren felt something hard under his head he nuzzled his head trying to find a comfortable spot. A cold feeling running down his back waking him up. He opened his eyes to see Mikasa's red eyes as she focused on heating her body at a comfortable temperature while Armin worked on sending cold spikes in Eren's arms. "Ren!" Eren sat up slowly his eyes adjusting to the new colors. "You're okay!" Eren shrugged," of course I’d be....what happened?" Mikasa crossed her arms," the new recruit said he made you pass out is that true?" Eren closed his eyes thinking, Levi did didn't he.

"Mmm no...I think it was my own fault sorry to worry Levi just came down to get me, but you know how I am with new people." Mikasa nodded knowing Eren very well. Armin furrowed his eyebrows before standing to help Eren up," be nicer to Levi he had it rough he just came out of experimental practices Renny." Mikasa nodded once again finally agreeing with Armin," we know that life and he has the right to be crappy just be nicer." Eren nodded." can I go to my room?" Armin nodded happily," of course!" He held out his arm leading Eren out of the room.

When they walked out Levi made an appearance standing at the kitchen entrance, "so should I go to the old man's room?" Armin chuckled," why? it wasn't your fault?" Levi kept a neutral face and looked at Eren who didn't dare look at Levi, but went onward to his room. Armin followed not questioning the eagerness to go to his room. Once in his room Armin rubbed alcohol on his arm before putting the needle in," no taking it out by yourself." Eren nodded laying back. Armin hung the bag of black liquid on a hanger and exited the room. Eren stayed silent staring at the gray wall he so fondly hated.

He soon closed his eyes hoping for sleep to overcome, but became alert feeling a dark presence. "Why didn't you snitch on me?" He sat up quickly staring at Levi sitting at the edge of his queen size bed. "You didn't do anything." Levi scoffed," I made you eat my smoke." Eren shrugged," so I have a weak system not like you knew." Levi was over Eren before even Levi knew it. Eren's eyes widen as he was pinned by the man his body starting to give out small trembles," did I need to know in order to make my demon essence want to eat you from inside out?"

Eren's breath hitched looking at the blue eyes he feared, "n-no.." Levi smirked," so it's my fault." Eren kept quiet before he opened his mouth again," no it wasn't." Levi pinned Eren's arms on the bed make him squeak in pain as the needle moved in his arm," that's annoying." Eren closed his eyes trying to stop himself from crying," s-sorry." Levi leaned closer to Eren's face," say it's my fault." Eren shook his head making Levi madder.

"Dam it you are so a-"

"Eren?"

The wooden door swung open and Armin stood there with a tray of food," oh Levi you’re here to?" Levi stood next to Eren's bed now shrugging," the kid was calling for help and I was close." Armin dropped the tray his calm face turning to a worried one," Ren what's wrong?" Eren finally let it out crying," I-i had a nightmare again that Armin was going to leave me in the dark." Armin rushed over hugging Eren," I'd never! I’m sorry you keep having these I love you Ren! thanks Levi he'd probably die without you."

Eren almost chocked on that statement he held onto Armin he really just wanted Levi to leave he didn't want to lie to Armin, but crying always worked.

Levi walked out leaving the two to cuddle. He left with a smirk on his face," that brats a good actor."


	4. Ill Manered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Levi attacked Eren he has learned that this may not be a bad job once Eren covered for him with his sobbing and love. The big problem now is the robotic servants..
> 
> FIRST LINES ABOVE THE DOTTED LINE ARE A RECAP!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon Fact Of The Chapter: Many demons use to be used to tell when things expire, when things will grow, when they'll be good to eat in order to keep humans alive. This is where many races came up with many gods who controlled certain aspects of agriculture.

‘Look Eren this is an orange can you see the orange and its vibrant color?’

“Honey you know he can’t stop trying he isn’t going to be able to see anything; not even my medicines can help him.”

There was a soft sigh before sobs started to be heard,’ I-I just wanted him to be normal like everyone.’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eren woke up his eyes teary. He sighed sniffling as he wiped his eyes with his dark green shirt soaking the collar with salt.

” Oi Brat.” He gulped trying to not let out wails as he turned to see the gothic styled protector sitting lazily by his side on air (through his vision),” why are you crying it’s not even morning, you have nothing to cry about yet.” Eren looked around forgetting he had no sense of time in day, trying to find a window or some sort of natural light to prove if he was in fact telling the truth. He looked back at Levi who was the only source of light for him in the dark colored room, dark purple. “Oh, it’s nothing major sorry.”

Levi scoffed taking his black boots off the bed sitting up on the rocking chair located next to Eren’s bed,” mhm you saved my ass yesterday so it’s kind of difficult now I guess you made me have to take this job seriously now spill brat is it puberty?” Eren frowned not sure why he’d have to tell his reason for crying to some narcissistic stranger and the fact that he guessed it was hormones,” it was just a stupid flash back okay I have them every night and sometimes they hit me hard that’s all.”

Levi stayed silent before rocking in the chair making Eren flinch in surprise,” suck it up their memories they can’t happen anymore go back to sleep.” Eren stayed sitting up,” what time is it?” “Too fucking early for you to be up.” Eren sighed seeing no hope in arguing as he laid back down in his warm sheets and curled up in his quilt.

He couldn’t really sleep again knowing Levi was the one watching him. He stayed silent for the most part staring at the dark grey wall. “Levi?” “What.” Eren bit his tongue at the cold tone,” do you like it here?” Levi stayed silent the sound of old wood scrapping against cement filling the room,” it’s not bad I’ve only been here for two days what do you expect I almost killed the prince of demons or something and got saved by said person; I haven’t even really had a chance to stay in my room for long.” Eren smiled at the weird nickname. “Nobody sleeps or has privacy I guess.”

“Do you like everyone?” Levi scoffed,” mushroom boy not so much, black haired mushroom girl she can run with my gang; brown haired nugget eh he’s fun to fuck with; lab rat not so much; the muscle head you have upstairs is annoying and so are its companions’ blondie and Bert or something.”

Eren raised his eyebrow, he only met 6? Marco must have been with dad.

“So, this needle shit what’s in it?” Eren shrugged staring at the wall,” no one tells me they just say take it every night and take it out every morning no complaining or I’ll get sick.” Levi looked at the bag it was filled with blackish purple fluid resembling his own being,” and you let them?” Eren turned onto his back,” I can’t say no to my dad I can’t even see him, so there’s no point and I don’t want to die as much as it may seem like it.” Levi looked at his nails chipping at them as he listened,” at your age I wanted to do back flips off from cliffs into the ocean.” Eren smiled grasping his sheets,” lucky I’d want to do that, but my sickness…not die, but see the ocean and swim.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask what’s your sickness anyways? Everyone keeps going about the little boy having to do this and not do this and sleep for this long” Eren looked down at his sheets feeling the soft fabric with the tip of his fingers,” Well you know I’m sort of blind to the world in a way, well color-blind I can only see demons; humans are a no go I haven’t seen actual people I can’t even see place so I’m not allowed out of the home perimeter; my actual sickness makes it to where my lungs stop working or go into some weird attack once oxygen enters them.” Levi looked at the brown-haired boy his eyes shaping his small figure in the darkness,” demons can live without organs.” Eren gave a small smile,” I’m only half and my mom was tested on multiple times before I was born it affected me greatly so it’s a miracle I’m alive now I have other problems, but they don’t spark up unless I force myself to do things.” He put his hand over his chest,” I have half a heart and I’m still going.” Levi stayed silent his eyes a bit widen from the new information. Who would tell all this information to a 15-year-old boy. Maybe he didn’t have to fully hate this kid.

“You should really sleep Eren.” Eren gave a small nod laying back facing the wall again, leaving Levi to watch his back. He looked over at the purple bag hanging by the wall getting a dark feeling in his stomach. That was oddly familiar, but from where?

-morning-

Eren felt a cold touch on the arm with the IV in it making his eyes shoot open,” Levi?” There was a small chuckle,” nope sorry son he went to go with the others for a morning meal they need it.” Eren sat up happily hearing his dad’s deep voice,” it’s fine he was just watching me last night so I thought-” He smiled cutting himself off looking at a blank area hoping it was where his dad stood.

“Would you like breakfast with me today?” Eren shook his head,” but I don’t mind sitting with you and listening to you speak!” His father smiled at his son who was facing away from him unknowingly,” alright let’s go.” He helped him undress and dress in appropriate clothes walking out of the small shed to the main home. He held onto his father’s arm as they walked the pebbled walkway. The silence was perfect to Eren it showed the world was more than noises and he didn’t always have to make them.

His father walked him into the home keeping a straight walkway making Eren look up,” we passed the kitchen.” His father smiled,” Good eye, Eren today’s Tuesday and that’s testing day remember so we’ll have our chat downstairs in the lab okay?” Eren wanted to protest, but his eyes soon met with Marco’s dead yellow glowing ones he stood outside the lab door making sure no one would go in or out when testing was going on. ‘This was what they were planning yesterday,” Eren thought.

“What do you say Eren?” Eren squeezed his father’s arm giving a small nod,” ‘k-kay.”

-over with the other demons-

Levi walked with his hands in his black coat pulling at the fabric, watching as Armin and Mikasa chit chatted in front of him. This was a pain he wanted to be back at the home lounging out and repainting his nails in his room. Not shopping for some old man and his kid.

“Oh look Mikasa they have a sale!” Armin squealed walking to the vendor with his tot, picking out the best produce while Mikasa waited. “So, this is what he has us do, shop?” Bertolt smiled slightly,” no not really just once every week we only go out for this and medical runs and other things that you’ll soon learn.” Levi sighed looking at the two who were still looking at fruits and vegetables. Armin must have been in charged because he was using his touch to feel when the fruit would expire. “Hey Levi.” Levi didn’t turn ignoring the voice as he continued to watch,” oi!”

He turned annoyed,” what!” Annie smirked at his anger,” oh nothing just making sure you weren’t staring too hard.” He glared walking once he saw Armin walk. “He should be capable of getting his own food.” Armin gasped,” no Levi he isn’t people hate him here they would execute him once they saw him.” Armin’s voice dropped making sure nobody heard their conversation. Levi raised his eyebrow,” why the hell-“ Mikasa cut him off shoving a piece of apple in his mouth,” because people are people and are naturally scared of the unknown which he has so shut your trap newbie.”

Levi spat the apple out in disgust,” you bitch you got some big ol’ balls you know.” Mikasa smirked,” do I?” Levi rolled his sleeve up only to be stopped by a strong hand on the elbow,” what the hell!” Reiner smiled,” chill Levi Mikasa’s a big old bitch, but if you start a war here you’ll starve the master and the kid.” Levi pulled his arm away,” like I care.” Armin gasped once more,” take.that.back! I know you’re new but he saved you and us.” Levi walked ahead,” come on we have more to do and I bet if we don’t hurry the old man will be upset- oh I’m sorry your savior and his prince.” The five demons stood watching the one man walk ahead, upset he spoke so ill of their master. “Come on guys.” Annie mumbled walking once again.

Not so far behind next to the vendor shop stood a man with a white hospital mask and a dark green hoodie on covering as much as possible, watching the group walk from the stores.

“Sir….I spotted him should I engage?”

“Nonsense do you want to kill many civilians? We’ll get shut down for sure hold off.”

“Yes, Commander Erwin.”


	5. Flirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon Fact Of The Chapter: When a Demon is ever claimed by another demon no matter what species they are given scars over the wrist just above their 'oxygen' passageways and one by the neck to show they are taken for and have no needs of going after anyone else so they won't attack with sexual intentions. The red scarring shows that they have another life in their hands and both are connected now and share lives.

Eren sat painfully still as he stared at nothing.

Hm darkness, true darkness is what he was seeing now it felt oddly pleasant.

It’s been two hours since he entered the lab for experiments with his dad and he has been staying still for an eye surgery that was mildly discomforting.

“Alright Eren I’m going to take off the patches now.” Eren gave a small thumbs up showing he was okay with it and light soon burned into his retinas. This pain was not new to him a small flinch from the sudden difference was all he gave before blinking,” still no color…and no you, sorry dad.” There was a sigh as Grisha set down his clipboard writing down the results. “Thank you you’ve been a brave boy for me Eren, it’s not your fault I just lack the full knowledge to heal such demonic eyes.”

Eren smiled at the praise he got,” of course anything for papa.” Grisha smiled running his callused hands through Eren’s soft brown hair,” one more test to go.” Eren bit his lip before taking his shirt off slowly. He shouldn’t feel so uncomfortable undressing in front of his dad, but he was more demon than human on these parts and he didn’t like how his dad examined these parts.

His dad always yelled at how magnificent his form was along with Hanji fangirling at the built, but Eren felt disgusted he personally never seen himself, but he felt the small bumps and the smooth and rough parts. He has disgusting jewels growing around his naval area. He shut his eyes before hearing a loud thump.

“We’re back- oh Marco he-“

“Please don’t proceed as Master is at work.” Eren sighed there’s Marco’s work tone no breaking into him when he’s like that.

“Aw already?” Armin squeaked from the other side standing far from Marco as he stood keeping the door blocked. Levi raised his eyebrow,” he tests without us? What does he use animals?” Mikasa nods keeping quiet. Levi rolled his eyes at the sudden coldness walking to help put the groceries away as he did he looked out through the bay window looking at Eren’s rundown shed. “Isn’t it time for the brat to get up?”

Armin pouted,” I really wish you wouldn’t call him that and he is up!” Levi ‘tched’ sending a chilling glare,” he should help he’s blind, but not useless. “He’s testing,” Annie flatly said out causing Armin and Mikasa to glare and send signs telling her to shut up. Levi looked at them a bit surprised at this information,” he tests on his own son?”

Reiner chuckled,” she’s kidding man, he’s out with Hanji at school right now it’s best not to disturb or Jean will go all stallion on you.” Bertolt nodded chuckling at the comparison. Levi shook his head,” don’t joke like that.” Armin gave a stiffened laugh,” sorry she is just like that she’s the queen of mischief, didn’t know you cared so much about Eren to.” Annie kept a plain face not enjoying the nickname.

Levi flipped him off,” it’s just wrong to test on your own children who wouldn’t care for that dibshit.” Armin gave an offended yelp looking for some help.

Eren smiled hearing the small worried tone in Levi’s words before. “Levi’s really something huh?” Eren nodded,” he’s cool.” Grisha laughed pulling out a needle,” you enjoy his company?” Eren shrugged,” he’s not b-AHd.” He yelped feeling something puncture his side.

“sorry I forgot to warn you, the needle” Eren forced a small smile,” no problem should have known…and Levi is just a really weird guy.”

His father let his fingertips graze over Eren’s black colored stomach over the pearl’s and diamonds puncturing close to the center, making it look like a night starry sky. “You’re growing up to be a beautiful boy just like your mom.” Eren blushed flustered by the comparison,” do you think? but I’m not a girl…I’m supposed to be handsome like you.” Grisha smirked,” take the compliment like a man son.” Grisha soon removed the needle holding up a tube of clear liquid,” hm clean.” A hint of sadness was heard in his voice.

Eren started to put his shirt on standing,” d-did I pass?” Grisha nodded,” yep most definitely you have a healthy body my boy and it’s growing up perfectly.” Eren smiled, “yes!” He stood up helping Eren up the stairs to the door before stopping,” don’t stop taking the iv though you’re growing still and don’t tell anyone about the tests okay.” Eren nodded putting a finger above his lips knocking on the door to be hugged by a waiting excited Marco,” Fur ball!!” Eren chuckled hugging back,” I passed Marco!” Marco smiled,” good job you’re in good health then!” He nodded nuzzling his face into Marco’s chest taking in his scent. He smelled like vanilla, Eren saw it as a sign that he was calm and approachable. If Marco smelled like burnt flesh and smoke he’d stay away and watch him from afar.

Grisha smiled, “Marco come on important business is awaiting.” Marco nodded kneeling down a little to look right into Eren’s eyes as Eren tugged on his sleeve. “Do the thing Marco! But with him now…” Marco smiled his jewel like freckles shining,” anything for you Eren.” He cleared his throat his eyes turning the color of his many jeweled freckles (purple, light green, pink, black) the smell of burnt flesh filling the closed area,” look Eren.” Eren stared intently into Marco’s eyes seeing the one thing he wanted to desperately see in his right eye.

The long brown hair of a man in glasses sitting at the awoken kitchen table stung into his vision:

‘Eren how are you would you like breakfast with me again?’

-later in the day-

Levi sat in the living room arms crossed as Eren sat quietly on the ground in front of him writing on a piece of paper on the coffee table. “Say Eren I have a question.” Eren hummed giving a nod showing that he was listening,” why do they make you learn if you can’t even see the piece of paper or even the teacher for that matter?” Eren smiled slightly,” my mom wanted me to educate myself…I can’t see the paper but Hanji taught me how it feels to write in a sort of way...and it seemed easy as I grew older…” Levi leaned forward arms still crossed in front of his chest peering over Eren’s shoulder. He rose his eyebrow seeing the scribble like writing on the blank paper moving from a straight line to a curve.

“You should learn brail that's what blind humans do.” Eren tensed up making Levi switch attentions from the paper to him,”…no, I’m not blind I’m just a little impaired; why do you care so much?” He smirked mumbling in a playful tone changing the attention on the subject. Levi rolled his eyes slouching back,” as if its anything emotional, I’m just curious you cheeky bastard.” Eren turned looking at Levi his eyes a bright pink with a golden iris,” you loooooove me~.” Levi stiffened letting his arms fall from his strong hold his own steel eyes glistening a dark blue with a pink iris shortly changing to his regular color with an upset expression,” oh you’d like that a horny brat wanting someone like me.” Eren blushed looking away,” you aren’t attractive anyways I’m only 15 you're probably 60 years old, you old fart.”

Levi glared at the insult leaning forward and putting his arms around Eren protectively,” 60 years old? I was born just a few weeks ago baby I’m technically younger than your flat ass.” Eren blushed pushing Levi away,” p-pervert!” Armin ran in from the kitchen, “who?!” Eren covered his face seeing Armin run in so quickly he must have been listening. “N-no one sorry!” Eren stood up running to the stairs only to trip on the chair he forgot blocked him from leaving the living room with ease.

Levi smirked standing up,” he just confessed to me and I rejected he is upset.” Armin blushed walking to Eren,” aww I get it you have a crush on your aid.” Eren’s pale eyes widen covering his ears,” ANNNNNNNNNIE” Armin stood in shock as Eren called for Annie’s help. Annie dropped from the top floor leaving a hole,” yes master?” Eren wiggled out of Armin’s hold hugging onto Annie, ”t-top floor now please.” Annie nodded picking him up walking casually upstairs leaving Jean to freak out over the new hole in the wall.

Levi stood back holding back laughter from what he just witnessed. He sighed rubbing the back of his head, ‘so the brat was really in love with me,’ he thought. Levi yawned,” sorry my fault my little Eren was just embarrassed.” Armin shot a glare,” your little Eren?” Jean looked confused,” your? You claimed him?” Levi chuckled," no sorry that slipped I meant an insult." Armin huffed walking upstairs quickly calling out for Eren.

Jean started to clean up the mess mumbling swears at Annie for being careless.

Levi left the room to the front yard sighing slightly. He touched his cheeks feeling them warm up making him give a look of disgust," that brat claimed me....."He looked down at his arms seeing a new red scarring over his wrists deepening in his pale skin. "........" He grumbled making a fist with his hands he could feel his body yell for contact. He looked up at the sky a small smirk on his face," oh fuck the mushrooms are going to kill me."


	6. 3 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet Back at it again with chapter updates. So guess who actually got inspired. This boi. Sorry for the wait it's summer break, but I'm a lazy child who gets distracted. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Beginning is a memory (above dotted line)
> 
> Demon Fact Of The Chapter: Marco and all other demons in the houshold (other than Eren ) all have certain quirks. That if organically born wouldn't exsist. This is because of Dr.Smith and his advance technology of manipulating cells into forming what he wants.

'Mr.Smith....Levi is growing more and more powerful what do we do?'

'This is a good thing Hannes! Look at him his eyes are changing to the color of power. Levi you've done so well now don't give up on your purpose!'

'L-levi? Why did you bring me to your home?'

No Eren I didn't mean to..

'Don't you love me anym-GAH'

EREN!  
\----------------------------------  
Levi abruptly sat up from his bed panting at the voices that ringed in his mind. 

What was that?

Why was it so realistic?

He ran his finger through his raven-black hair trying to fix his bed head.

"Was that a dream?" He soon relaxed calming down from the new ability he obtain. It was one he personally disliked. Why was Eren already the one in it? And why was it such a bad one?

There was a soft knock on his door pulling him out from his investigation," Yo, Levi coming down or gonna 'sleep' in some more?" He rolled his eyes recognizing the annoying blonde meat head's voice on the other side.

"I'm coming just changing." There was some mumbling before an okay was finally muttered and a few footsteps outside his door. He was probably with his small group of blondie and big bert.

Levi got dressed in his usual black attire leaving off the leather coat and showing off his pale scarred arms in a black ripped sleeved shirt with a worn out silver glitter vine design. ((Trust, everyone at least had one of these shirts before or is it just us Mexicans?))

He walked out of his room downstairs to meet the glittery freckled boy he remembered to be named Marco. He wore a kind expression talking to the blonde mushroom. 

"Oh! Hi I'm Marco we haven't really met and you've been here for a while!" He stuck his hand out giving a very bright smile. Levi hesitantly took his hand shaking it," Levi. What's with the jewls?" Armin gasped showing that was wrong to ask,but got no apologetic look from the man. "Oh I suppose it was just how I was made.....they were burned into my face I suppose. What's with the large tattoo?"  Levi shrugged," same I guess born with all of this."

They gave a stern nod showing they had a good understanding and parted ways leaving Armin to try to piece how easily they got along.

Levi walked to the kitchen to find Eren in there already smiling and talking with his father. It's been exactly three days since he had been marked by Eren and he's been avoiding him. It should have been easy, well that's what Levi thought. In those three days he has partially stalked the teen from a distance and used the boys blindness as an advantage to hide whenever he saw him which only gave him another new emotion, guilt.

Before he could turn Grisha had saw him already his eyes filling with interest at his escape attempt.," Levi." Eren froze turning around quickly his eyes flashing a dark pink," LEVI!" Levi looked away keeping their eyes from meeting," yeah?" "Where have you been? You've been inactive." 

He turned to look at Grisha giving his signature shrug. He had to lie in order to distract him from the obvious reason on why he has been hiding," I've been working in my room and controlling new aspects of my body is that bad?" Grisha shook his head," not and all. New aspects you say?" Bingo.

Eren continued to stare at Levi waiting for him to look at him with an upset expression, any expression he missed him, all of him. It wasn't odd for him to miss someone he prarically lived with, he had grown well attached to Levi and his stubborn attitude even if it had only been a few days.

Levi finally glanced at the boy making his eyes shine a bright pink," wanna play today?" Levi shrugged," I don't have a choice, sure." Eren got up following Levi's dark glow forgetting his breakfast with his dad as the duo walked to the living room and sat. 

Mikasa and Armin stood at the bottom of the stair case staring at them as they chatted in a low tone, Eren wanting Levi's full attention. Mikasa crossed her arms her red painted nails digging into her arm past the thin white shirt fabric.

"Don't you find this odd?" Armin nodded moving his hand around playing with the water particles," yes I do, but Eren did already show interest on day one Mikasa. It's no surprise."

"Are we forgetting how depressed he was not seeing Levi? He has never done that with us." She was pratically fuming steam now as it started seeping out from her opening pores alerting Armin," calm down Mikasa he has his attachments Levi is just his phase now. It was Marco before remember and before that it was the trio, then Jean and us two he just wants love."

Mikasa calmed herself remembering how Eren use to cling to the two, his chubby finger always finding their way to hers. She knew she had a string attachment to him even before she understood the meaning of human life. Before realizing the real importance of Eren and his existence. She missed that it was the happiest days of her life.

She looked back at the duo. Eren was now sitting by Levi showing him what he had done while he was away--proudly. Getting no big emotion from Levi, but a roll from the eyes and nods here and there. His lips parted from time to time as if he was wanting to speak, but he always shut his mouth letting Eren show off his achievements.

"It must be nice huh?" Armin and Mikasa kept looking at Levi and Eren as the voice joined in to their stalking. "You jealous too Jean?" Jean snorted his white-gloved hands running through his hair," I can't say I enjoy it, but it's only because I miss the brats tas-UFF" Mikasa retracted her elbow from his gut continuing to stare.

"J-just kidding. Dam, I guess I do miss waking him up in the morning and having morning chats." Armin nodded," we all do, but it's Levi's turn so let it be." He smiled walking upstairs leaving water bubbles to follow him. 

Jean held his stomach following Armin annoying for a cure for his pain. Mikasa stayed put watching her eyes changing to an amethyst-red mixture. "Like hell I know something is up..." 

Levi looked at the papers Eren showed him feeling the weight of hate leave. "These are all emo poems brat." Eren awkwardly laughed rubbing the back of his head," I missed you I guess I felt so sad." Levi smiled slightly looking down at the papers.

Eren tugged the papers away," anyways what have you been up to?" Levi scoffed sitting back placing his steel toed boots on the table," what are we friends meeting back at a coffee shop after years?"

Levi waited for a flustered laugh from the teen, but only got silence concerning him. He looked at the tan boy his dark eyes widening at the view. He was looking at Levi with his pink glowing irises with a look of sadness.

"It feels like it's been 3 agonizing years Levi...."


	7. Nostalgic Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reuniting with his partner Levi starts regaining more humane feelings earning more criticism from himself as he realizes the pain he put his partner through. He now has time to himself leaving for thoughts to race through his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep lying lmao sorry guys. I do work on chapters I just procrastinate a lot and change my writing every time I glance at it. Frick me
> 
> (No demon fact of the chapter :')) )

'What kind of person, with a future, loves a monster with a gruesome purpose?'

'Is it sane for someone so pure to love someone so filthy?'

'Is it okay for the devil to love an angel more than his empire?'

These questions popped up ocassionaly when Levi was around Eren. Not even a few hours have gone by and Levi fell more in love with the teenage angel. Eren showed pain of being away from his unknown soul mate and Levi's head ached from the new feelings his body kept obtaining.

He made his partner get engulfed in pain and impatience, only giving him regret and guilt. 

'Does Eren really love me?'

He asked questions he'd never get answers to. He couldn't ask anyone and wouldn't tell Eren what he did. As much of a narcissistic asshole he thought he was he wouldn't bring himself to ruin the future of Eren.

After the reunion Eren had to leave for class and Levi was left some free time. He used it to sit on the home's roof and look at the sunlight beam down from open patches of the familiar grey cotton balls that the town saw every day.

He laid on his back his arms behind his head feeling his small hairs from his undercut. This relaxed him seeing the darken clouds forcefully moved to let light in. It gave him, hope?

He closed his eyes for a while hoping for some rest or more nature made noises. Before feeling a familiar upbeat presence that caused him to squint and five a signature sigh," spit it out Ral" There a moment of silence before walked out an annoyed petite strawberry haired lady in a white lab coat with ' O.S.R.C' and ' Petra Ral' sewn over a pen filled pocket. She wore a red dress under her coat making for a more unprofessional look.

" Acht- Levi......I came to check on you....you didn't return and Erwin keeps pushing for someone to bring you home." Levi scoffed," home? You mean the tube and clear gel of a bed?" Petra frowned crossing her arms," Levi you know you aren't ready for the life outside the world." She walked closer sitting by the unmoving man," you only needed to do the one job, and you failed that. You'll hurt the public if we actually released you."

Levi kept his eyes up to the clouds avoiding any eye contact with his old 'friend.' "Well it hasn't been long what do you expect? Tell the blonde fuck that I'm gonna do it and stop spying on me I felt him staring on ny first trip to the town." She pursed her red glossed lips," Levi..." He rolled his eyes making his snake like marking flash a red color showing danger with a small rattling sound filling Petra's ears.

She moved away her black boots making loud tapping noises each movement. "I'll come back after a week if the job isn't done and I won't take a threat like this again." He gave no reply keeping his attention to the clouds. She stood up cleaning off the dirt looking around,"I miss you and so does Isabelle and Farlan." 

Levi tensed up sitting up in a instant his face in a angry expression," don't you give me that crap you low life, use anything else but their name!" She raised her hands up in defense," I was just stating fact.....anyways, good bye Levi see you later." She raised her hands higher letting them get grabbed by a large black colored, bat winged blob that had no real features other than the wings and outstretched muscular arms.

Levi watched boredly with a disapproving look. He had a small nostalgic moment seeing her get carried away and hearing her calm voice again. He's heard it so many times when he was being born it brought a cold feeling to him, making the sense of wonder and the feeling of danger return to him.

He shut his eyes sitting up letting the wind blow at his face sensing the smell of freshly baked bread and cut grass fill his nostrils. 

'Why would they want to keep me from this?

"Levi!" He looked down over the edge quickly after hearing his partner's squeaky/deep voice call out for him," where are you? I got out early so we could make flower crowns again!" Levi smiled seeing the brunette look around with a worried expression. His mind soon filled with only Eren, making him jump down in front of the teen earning a yelp and a warm hug.

"At your service brat." Eren smiled nuzzling his face to his chest, "stop being robotic let's go make crowns again!" Levi rolled his eyes leading him to the backyard at their sitting spot.

Mikasa watched from the entrance where she waited for Eren to return after leading him out. Her eyes flared a dark lavender watching him latch onto the intruder. She wanted to crush the hell out of the goth.

"Pssst Ackerman, when you coming Dr.Ackerman is waiting."


	8. Return Safely For Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't need to be read. It's a small look into Isabel and Farlan and what exactly kind of happens in the Coporation. Again you don't have to read this if ya don't want to it's like a side story?  
> ((And I know I spelled Isabel's name wrong last chapter sorry :'(( ))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon Fact Of The Chapter: demons with horizontal lines on their faces are demons that have two sides. They are a mixture of two abnormal demons, meaning they can be indestructible as they have many abilites.

"Ral."

Petra walked into the lab with the dark figure that had carried her shrinking down into a wooden box sitting on one of the lab tables. "Yes Mr.Smith?"  The buff blonde doctor took off his surgical mask looking at his empty handed assistant," I take it he isn't doing what I made him for."

Petra nodded sadly," he seems to be going through his rebellious phase now after meeting the target." Erwin sighed disappointed at the findings," he did get released after the huge dosage of hormonal cells to induce aging. I'm not surprised and the rest?"

She sat on a stool putting on red glasses as she started to look at files," I only saw Ackerman I didn't get to see Artlet or the others, the triplets weren't seen either." Erwin nodded walking to open a cabinet to start a new experiment, but paused after hearing a giggle. "Hm......I forgot to ask how is the child doing?" Petra looked up confused," your kid? I'm not her babysitter I wouldn't know sir."

Erwin rolled his eyes," play along Ral." The cabinet door swung open popping out a small red-brown headed girl with light skin. She jumped on the broad shouldered scientist happily giving him kisses on his cheek and nose. "Ah, Isabel what are you doing in there darling? I have a lot of glass and chemicals in there. You can hurt your perfect skin."

She hugged onto him giggling," father! I hid for three days straight from Mama and she couldn't find me! You win!!!" He gave a guilty ridden smile stroking his daughter's cheek with his thumb," you are the best at hiding, but I've told you not to hide in my lab you can get hurt." He gave a disapproving look at her reasoning.

She pouted crossing her arms over her ladybug inspired sweater. Her face twisting to a sad one with the fading cat face paint making her look even more helpless," but mama doesn't like to play at home and Farlan is here to and he loves to play with me!" He placed her down on the white pavement grabbing the needed materials," yes I suppose you have reason here then, but please tell me or someone working. You could have been hurt baby." He placed the materials down grabbing a wipe to clean off all the paint," now go play elsewhere papa has to do experiments."

She nodded marching around copying some soldiers that she saw marching throughout the facility everyday," is big brother coming back??" Petra tensed up forgetting they were speaking about Levi in her presence,"ah- he needs some more time out with Mikasa." Erwin nodded," yes he'll be back soon with a new friend." She gasped excitingly clasping her hands," oh my god yay!! Thank you daddy! A new best friend!" He smiled slightly," now seriously run along I need to work."

She nodded skipping out waving good bye to the workers as she pasted by humming. Petra smiled resting her chin on her hand," aren't you a devoted loving father." Erwin went back to his serious expression starting to mix chemicals," well I already got a warning by the old bitch saying that she'll take her away if I kept doing experiments on her and if I want a successor I only have Isabel so fuck it I'll be nice." Petra leaned back," still it's cute I haven't seen her smile that wide ever since she met you for the first time."

He nodded looking at mixtures," don't remind me, my happiest day will always be when I get what Yeager is hiding from me."

She looked down at her papers scribbling equations for mixtures," do you think it's safe for here here after Levi returns?" Erwin nodded placing on a mask once again," I'm not worried she was Levi's first human friend as he grew. He learned how to interact with her." She tapped her pen on the desk chewing her lip," if you say so boss."

Isabel skipped down the long corridors waving at guards and hugging familiar workers she laughed with. This went on until she stopped in front of a silver door marked 'gas chambers.' She went along and gave a few knocks trying to make a tune out of it. The door swung open slowly revealing a man in a lab coat and a large black gas mask over his face. His dark blue eyes looking down at Isabel impatiently . She winced the smell of rottening flesh hitting her nose making her back up a little.

She squeaked smiling," FARLAN!" The man chuckled leaning down and picking her up -his gloves on his hands making squeaking sounds as he tightened his hold- "Wrong honey he's in the back remember, so he doesn't hurt people." She nodded her pig tail jumping each movement almost making the lady bug pins fall out. He put her down placing a pink elephant gas mask to protect her from the chemicals and smell, leading her down another hall making sure she got no where near active chambers keeping his eyes off the windows before reaching a dim lighted room. Isabel looked around her smile dropping seeing a lot of smoke fill rooms and red stains on the glass. She faced forward after passing the 10th door. The man kicked the door open revealing a nearly empty black room. He let her in closing the door behind her and set a timer.

"Far far!" There was silence before some chains clashed against each other and the springs of the mattress started to squeak. "Izzy?" She nodded quickly," where are you?" She looked around enthusiastically waiting for the lights to turn on. The light soon turned on near the mattress on the ground revealing a teenage boy with light brown hair and light blue eyes his body covered with a thin layer of tight plastic under his black tank top and white pants. He had a two red piercings on his lip and a black horizontal line at the middle of his face. His whole posture and facial accessories showed deprivation of sleep and pain.

She ran and hugged him tightly earning a grunt from him," you look thin." She nuzzled her head to his chest taking in his sweet aroma," I played hide n' seek for 3 days." He frowned, silently keeping his comments to himself," well you are a good hider baby." She giggled leaning back and squishing his cheeks," did you eat?" 

He smiled nodding relieved she wasn't as knowledgeable about lies and how to tell the difference in people. " Yes your daddy gave me a lot of food." She clapped," good! Oh Far big bro is coming back!" Farlan's eyes widen the bags under his eyes more visible at the change of expression," really? That's good Izzy we should celebrate when he comes." 

She nodded digging through her pockets and pulling out a pack of cracker," I got you this for snack later." He took the package without hesitation kissing the gas mask on her face," thank you I'll save this." She hugged him again humming.

He looked at the crackers wanting to shove them in his mouth, but wasn't going to giveaway his starvation. He placed it on the beat up table hugging her, making sure no skin to skin contact happened.

"Far....when can you come out and play?" Farlan rubbed her back feeling the sweater's texture relaxing himself with her presence," when I can't hurt you anymore." She looked up her green eyes piercing into his blue ones," you never hurt me, Levi said that to and he never hurt me." Farlan chuckled slightly flicking the little plastic ladybug in her hair," it seems that way doesn't it? You'll learn more when you're older and maybe then me and Levi will be able to play outside with you for real this time." She gasped happiness shining in her eyes hugging him tightly," we'll live together! And we can do everything together like a big family." 

He smiled at her dream,feeling her heart beat against his chest as she began to rest on him. He envied her dreams and the fact that she was alive and human while he was a monster that could kill anyone he loved in an instant. He looked at Isabel's napping form with a smile as he hesitated to touch her face afraid of what could happen.

'Come back safe Levi, for me and Isabel.'


	9. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finally got Levi back getting an odd satisfaction from seeing him again other than in his dreams. As the night goes on the feeling in the room because one of want and fantasy is confused with reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S BEEN LIKE THREE WEEKS I'M SORRY HONESTLY. I've been recovering from problems and I just feel very unethusiatic, so this chapter might be everywhere and I apologize. There are three different versions for this chapter I had to keep rewriting. So I put a lot of thought.
> 
> Reward: some smut???? Or is there?!?!?!
> 
> Demon fact of the chapter: Succubus, at a young age, don't know how to control their ability or know they have such power if birthed (not made by science). They are the most unknowing of the demon kind.

Eren's P.O.V

I kept having dreams about him. When he wasn't near me anymore, he always showed up somewhere even when I had nothing but a dark nightmare. He hugged me each time he saw me I fought it the first time, but soon let him hold me feeling safe in his cold arms. When I finally saw him I felt like crying. He looked sick and upset, all I wanted to do was hug and tell him I was here for him just like he did in my nightmares. I don't know why, I never particularly liked him this much he was just another servant.

He was back in my room watching me again. His gaze relaxing me as I curled up within my sheets. I was starting to drift off into sleep when I felt the room's air thicken making it suffocating to breath. It must have been my nerves when I realized his hand were on my back and Levi was starting to lay next to me. I turned slowly trying to make it look like a typical sleeping movement, so my face could be against his chest taking in more of his intoxicating scent, it sent a warm sensation throughout my body. 

What's wrong with me?

Third p.o.v

Levi bit his lip nervously, his chin resting on Eren's head. All that was going through his mind was 'don't fuck him, don't fuck him senseless' 'mine-.' Eren had started to unknowingly grind on him after turning onto his side to bury his face deeper into Levi's chest,  trying to get as close as possible. Levi found it normal as Eren was at that age of having the habit to cuddle, but he started to freak out when Eren started to move his hips more on him making him hard just from the fantasy of this sort of contact. He kept himself from touching Eren in a perverted way his arms stiffened on his side. He couldn't help but moan when he went slower moving upwards causing Levi to allow Eren's face by his neck, his warm breath against Levi's chilled skin. Levi clutched his shirt feeling like he was floating in air as his partner continued his sexual action more forcefully their hips finally meeting, rubbing both growing erections together. "Mph....hng L-levi." Levi cocked his neck more to the side suprised at the mention of his name. He was having an erotic dream about Levi? He moved back a little separating them from anymore grinding. Eren gave out small whimpers sleepy opening his eyes as his arms tightened around Levi -weakly- pulling him closer. Levi was shown bright pink eyes filled with lust. He couldn't keep his own needs in anymore kissing the teen once he saw the chance his cold lips meeting Eren's warm plump ones. "Levi, let me-" 

Levi groaned in disappointment waking up from the realistic dream. He sat up on the rocking chair looking at Eren his vision blurry from the hot fantasy, he must have moved off the bed in his sleep again. Eren was curled up facing him, a pained look on his face the heart monitor beeping beeping like crazy. He looked peaceful an hour ago. Levi leaned forward touching the teens forehead causing Eren's eyes to slowly flutter open his eyes a light shade of pink followed with a seductive look on his face taking Levi by suprise. When Eren clearly saw Levi his cheeks pinkened showing embarrassment. "Is something wrong Levi?" He shook his head leaning back," your machine was going crazy so I got worried." Eren sat up feeling his face," I just had a dream about sex!" Levi blushed his eyebrow twitching in instant jealousy. "- excuse me?" Eren shook his hands," no no I just had my first sex dream and it was...great." Levi leaned back embarrassed by this," why the hell are you telling me this?! Who the hell was in it? What kind of pervert are you?" Eren blushed frowning," I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Levi smirked hiding his hate from Eren," so who was the lucky victim?" Eren looked down at the blankets," mphermyewerm." Levi raised an eyebrow," HA?" "Why do you want to know?" Eren smirked his mind freaking out shouting Levi everywhere. Levi rolled his eyes sitting back," I don't give a shit, but if you cum I'm not cleaning you up." Eren felt like he was about to pass out, the thought of Levi licking up his- oh no. Levi snapped his fingers in front of him," oi, your eyes are pinkier than your cheeks again pervert." 

"Levi, do you have a partner?~" Levi glanced at him suprised with the sudden lewd tone soon closing his eyes with his arms crossed, "why does it matter to you?" Eren sat up on his knees, his white t-shirt hanging loosely on his body. The vibe of the room dropping into a warm relaxing feeling. "Levi~ answer my question." Levi opened his eyes to give an annoyed look, but got startled by Eren keeping a seductive pose his eyes pink again. "Leeevi~ Make me yours." He gulped feeling extremely nervous,"uh.....I don't think that's a good idea brat." "Don't you want me? I'm open." He started to spread his legs, but was quickly put to sleep with a stab to the neck by Levi's black shadow. Levi panted from built up stress covering his bottom his shadow falling back into his body,"oh no.....oh no......Eren..EREN!"

Eren's Mind P.o.V

Warm, it feels warm in this darkness. 

'Eren...'

My eyes opened the bright colors of the odd darkness filling my eyes as I looked for her. Her angelic voice was hard to miss,"mom?" A white purple blodge floated in front of me making a new bright color appearing making me awed," mom.....why are you in darkness?" Her laugh filled the space making me smile wider. "I live here baby, it's safe in here and it's closer to you." I put my hand through the purple mist feeling a familiar material. My eyes widen as I looked at my arm seeing my tan skin for the first time, do I look like this everywhere?

"It's beautiful isn't it baby?" I nodded looked down at my pjamas picking my shirt up startled by the horrendous mess growing on my stomach. A hand put the shirt down abruptly," no Eren don't start that, you know you are beautiful." I looked back at the purple mist," Mom....when are you coming home?" "I am home Eren, you just can't physically see me all the time dear, but I see you. I see you already opened my side up getting a partner already." I blushed pulling my hand out of the colored air," huh? No I didn't. Your side? What do you mean, nothing changed." Great that covered my ass.

A pale hand cupped my face pulling me closer to the mist, "Hanji should tell you what I was, what you are; you've found your partner baby he's a sweet man I love him." I blushed she's talking about Levi I know it I wouldn't argue that she's wrong either. "Does he know?" Her smile appeared in the purple space," I wouldn't know baby, listen Eren I need to tell you something. When you get older-" She stopped mid sentence her voice cracking," Mom what's wrong?" She cleared her throat," I need you to leave home and go to Germany, don't question me just go with Mikasa and the others Marco, Mikasa, and Bertholdt know what I want and I trust they'll keep what I say." I blinked trying to obtain all the information in," mom why don't you just come home, dad miss-" "NO EREN LISTEN TO MOMMY!" I flinched looking down at my arms,".....okay." She sighed giving a giggle," I love you Eren I'll always be with you."

"Love you to mom.."

I woke up to bright lights fixated on my eyes. "H-he's waking up! Eren it's me Hanji YEAGGGGGER!" I smiled slightly trying to hide from the bright light," Levi?" There was a shriek from a distance," he's delusional!" Armin.

After finally getting Hanji's flashlight away from my eyes I sat in her bedroom fearing to face Levi again after hearing my mom speak and inform me he's mine. He had been in the medical room, but was called out by Marco. "So what's the hap' bro,bruh , brother from an-" "Ah, okay Hanji you don't need to go crazy with the nicknames." She chuckled pulling me more onto her bed holding my hands," so what did you wanna talk about then?" I stared down at the gray abyss. My vision was back to being shit. "I had a talk with mom....and she told me to ask you to tell me about what she was and what I am." Hanji stayed silent. I hated when she got awkward, she escaped all the time using my blindness to her advantage. "Fine.....but don't hate me for telling you the hard facts." I nodded smiling," I expect nothing less from my sis."


End file.
